Grace
by KawaiiDino
Summary: Jacob and Grace. A weekend with a surprise at the end. Fluff-ish. : . Jacob x OC


Note: if the character's name appears like this: [name], it means that the following piece of writing is from their point of view.

-

Jacob and Bella. That's what was supposed to happen in Jacob's life; _not_ Jacob and Grace- but that's exactly what did happen.

Thinking about other girls had always made Jacob uneasy, in fact he found that he could never bring himself to even see them in a crowd, let alone think about them; his yearning and love for Bella always held strong against the feeble attempts he made to forget her. But that, of course, had all changed when he first laid eyes on Grace, the most beautiful being in Jacob's world. She intoxicated his mind and being, she was his soul.

That was over a year ago now.

Lying on his tiny couch in his tiny living room, arms wrapped around Grace's warm figure he thought back to a time when he could only ever feel as light-hearted or passionate as he felt now when Bella was on his mind. But Bella was history, long forgotten and buried under his never ending love for Grace.

He lovingly watched the sleeping girl in his arms, a rare soft smile, usually only reserved for her, played on his features. His smile fell from his face as four ugly, yet undeniable, words sprang from his lips.

"I miss you, Bella." his peaceful resolve shattered as he sighed and leaned his head back eyes closed and brow heavy with worries; thoughts of _her_ resurfaced, once more burning white hot in his mind. _Why now?_

Grace shifted around in his hold, moving from side to side to get out of his embrace. Jacob relaxed his arms so that Grace could move around more freely without accidentally injuring herself.

"Jakey" she said, her voice weighed down and gruff with sleep. "you're too hot…" she trailed off. Still asleep she was showing signs of waking up; her mouth twitched, her eyelids fluttered open and she yawned, adorably in Jacob's opinion. How could ever had loved anyone but her?

She shifted and fidgeted until she turned her head and nestled it in the crook of his neck.

"Morning Gracie." His senses heightened as she looked at him with her big cinnamon coloured eyes and everything became clearer to him. Long- forgotten were his dangerous thoughts of Bella.

"Morning." Came the muffled replied. Jacob pulled her closer wanting to make sure she was real in his arms and not just some horrible dream.

"Slow down, remember: I'm breakable." She teased. He released her reluctantly and Grace was immediately painfully aware of the effect that her poor choice of words had had on him.

Jacob felt stupid and guilty. Grace noticed ad decided to comfort him. So she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aw, Jakey…I didn't mean it like that." She gently moved his head so that she could look his face better; he had his eyes shut still, making it hard for her to read his face. "C'mon Jacob, hold me again – please?"

When he didn't reply she sighed and dejectedly sank back into his somewhat stiff and awkward embrace.

Time passed.

"I'm sorry, Gracey." His voice was quiet and a yielding smile took hold of his lips. He held her once more, checking to see if she was comfortable this time.

Grace enjoyed the feeling of his big, strong arms around her, but she could still feel the tenseness in his muscles. He seemed afraid of breaking her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for saying something so stupid." She took his face in her hands and lowered his head so that they were eye level. He was acting weird and there was no use to feel his forehead in case he was coming down with something because he always had raging temperature. He was looking at her, intently staring into her eyes making her feel self-conscious.

Jacob couldn't help looking at her so keenly, she was just so beautiful and breath-taking and mesmerizing and…and…perfect! But he did notice the slight worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just some old memories." Trying to be nonchalant he broke his stare and his eyes flitted to the wall opposite them and then back to Grace; she still looked worried.

"Okay, uhm…you wanna talk about it?" carefully she spoke to him in a crestfallen tone. She looked down to add to the dramatic effect.

Smiling soothingly he pulled her head to his chest and cradled her.

"It's alright. As long as I know you're here with me, that you love me, those memories can't hurt me." He leaned down and kissed her affectionately.

She reacted sharply, kissing him back urgently. She held his face in both her hands, pulling herself closer. A sudden need for him sprung up inside of her making her forget completely about everything except Jacob and his lips. Oh, his lips! Heaven!!! They were soft and made her lips tingle with pleasure upon contact, he applied enough pressure to make her want more, and more was exactly what she was going to get.

His arms snaked around her waist and he rolled over so that he was on top and she was the one lying on the couch. He leaned down, his hands already tangled in her hair and he soon found hers follow suit. The urgency in her kisses was greater than ever, he could feel it in the way she was forcing herself closer, inch by inch, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. She was frenzied and he was being dangerously close to the edge.

Stupidly, she had to breathe. Breathless she would rather stay forever than to ever have to breathe without Jacob in her life. She could feel an intense urge and need for him burn viciously under her heart; she could feel how the flames licked at her soul every time they were apart. This was too much. She needed him. And so, she pounced.

[Grace]

I needed him, like a fish needed water. I had to have him, like some rich bitch needed the latest Gucci purse and her daddy's credit card. Why wasn't he letting me kiss him?!

One very warm and very large finger was being held against _my_ bruised, slightly parted lips, but I had eyes only for _his_ lips; his sweet, sweet lips. They were soft and perfect, lethal to any girl. The way he made me want more every time he so much as placed a whisper of a kiss on my being drove me insane. It was unfair how one boy could be so enticing.

I stared up at him, dazedly blinking once, twice, and then three times. He, in turn, just looked at me, face blank; more blinking, more looking. But then he smiled and an earth-shaking bark irrupted from his very delicious looking lips.

"What's so funny?" what the hell? Was there something on my face? Did I do something out of the ordinary? What?!?!??!?!?!

He just lowered his finger and rolled over like a dog, placing me on his chest like I was a blanket of some sort. His laughter died down to an adorable crooked smile that made my heart melt. Damnit!

"So…you gonna tell me why you suddenly decided to create your very own personal little earthquake?" I traced shapes on his chiseled chest not looking at his face for fear that I would try to kiss it clean off.

"Nope. I like keeping that secret." He still sounded very laughable and yet he seemed to have sobered a great deal; something was up, something huge.

"Okay, if you say so." I looked up at him and suddenly I had a brilliant idea; if I moved forward just a few centimeters I'd be able to kiss him again. So, I smiled cheekily up at him before slowly moving forward via method of leopard crawling. His broad, muscular chest did not shift under my weight as I moved up.

[Jacob]

I patiently watched my girlfriend as she attempted to leopard crawl across my chest, I felt nothing of course, she wasn't heavy enough. I could feel my eyelids droop as sleep beckoned- But then, suddenly, the little heat from her body disappeared. My eyes shot open and like a wild, frightened animal I looked around the room. _Where was she? _ I hated sleeping alone, mainly because my thoughts would always turn on me and all I would see was Bella and violent images of Grace as I worried about her.

I found her staring at me, a mere 3 ft away, and in my opinion even that small distance was too immense. I bounded over to her, almost knocking her down, and held her to my chest. Holding her would keep my anxiety away for a little longer, holding her would make everything alright. When you're torn between unstoppable love for one person and confused about why you're still thinking about the other you need a little saving grace every now and then.

"Don't go, please, don't go. I don't want to be alone." I clung to her, putting my head on her shoulder. I could already feel the blind panic lessening.

"I'm not going anywhere." She soothed."I won't ever leave, Jacob. C'mon, I'm here." She started stroking my back and I felt like a little child again, being comforted by her. "C'mon, let's go lie down again. Get some rest." I let go of her, reluctantly, but she took hold of my hand immediately and lead me back to the couch. I've never told her about the dreams and the confusion, I didn't want her to think that I didn't love her.

Bending down she placed a pillow on the carpeted floor and looked back up at me; she still seemed very worried about me so I smiled a small, delicate smile and watched her as she lay down on the floor. I lay down next to her, getting as close to her as I could without lying on her, she wrapped an arm around my waist and put her other arm under my head before moving so that my head was under her chin and she was very much holding me like a mother would hold her frightened child. Soothingly she started to hum a tune; it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. I closed my eyes.

[Grace]

Jacob's eyes closed and I could feel his breathing become shallower indicating that he was asleep. I stopped humming and brushed some of his hair from in front his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Just as I was closing my eyes my breath caught in my throat; Jacob had opened his eyes and was now staring straight at me, but something was off: his eyes seemed glazed over like he wasn't really looking at her, like he wasn't awake.

"We weren't meant be, Bella." _Bella?_ Why was he speaking to Bella? I knew about her and I've met her and I didn't mind her, I also know about Jacob's feelings for her, or the ones that he used to have but he stopped having dreams a long time ago, he had said so himself."We weren't meant to be, please, just leave me alone…" he whimpered the last line, eyes barely open. _My baby. _

"Jacob." I shook him gently. "I'm here Jacob. It's me, Grace. C'mon, go back to sleep. Bella's not here." I started humming again.

"Goodnight Gracie." He mumbled, sleepily.

"Goodnight Jakey." Finally, he seemed to drift off again.

Bella, I don't hate you, you're actually my friend, but please leave him alone.

-

When the sun peaked through the curtains the floor had become uncomfortable for Jacob. He had woken up to find Grace shifting around uncomfortably next to him. That had been hours ago.

He had let her crawl on top of him so that she could be more comfortable and she seemed to appreciate it because she was snuggling closer and closer with each passing second. He had been occupying himself with playing with her hair but was very tempted to wake her now; you could play with someone's hair for only so long before you were ready to tear it out from boredom.

He could feel her hands, they were grabbing fists full of his shirt and she was shivering slightly. How could she still want more heat when she was lying on top of an open fire?

She cuddled even closer and then sneezed. The sneeze woke her up, partially at least.

That would explain it. Grace had always had major issues with allergies and pollen and seasons changing so Jacob was accustomed to taking care of her when she was feeling crappy. He secretly loved it when she was ill because that always gave him an excuse to take care of his very stubborn and independent girlfriend; it was just another way of protecting her.

Carefully Jacob sat up, Grace stayed glued to his shirt. She was sniffling now and he was very tempted to take a picture of how adorable she looked straddling him and clinging to his shirt like a bush baby, but she'd probably kill him first and then she's see the cuteness. Deciding that comforting her would be his best option he started tracing shapes on her back, much like she had traced on his chest last night.

She looked so small and fragile compared to his ogre-like size. Sometimes when his temper flared up he felt like such a monster and often left the room for fear of hurting her. He worried that Grace would see him as a monster and that she would run away screaming like the girls _always_ do in old movies. These worries were pointless and he knew it but it made him feel normal, more human, to have silly worries like this.

Jacob was brought back to reality by Grace's shivering. Not good. He wrapped her in his arms and held her without breaking her. She sneezed again and again and again.

"Ugg, my 'ead." She sounded like someone that had a broken nose.

"Shh, go back to sleep, it'll help and when you wake up you'll feel a whole lot better." He comforted, stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth, slowly.

His gentle rocking was already making her drowsy and so she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Jacob was still very awake by the time that her breathing slowed, the floor was still very uncomfortable so he picked her up like a damsel and lay down on the couch with her still in his arms. Ahhh, now he could relax.

[Grace]

I need pain-killers and I need them now!!! Gah, stupid spring and its stupid merry-making and flowers. How I hate thee.

I pried Jacob's arms from around my waist with some difficulty. At first he wouldn't let go and actually pulled me closer but I risked my elbow and jabbed him in the ribs. He giggled like I had just tickled him. Brute.

When I finally got up he didn't seem to acknowledge the lack of my presence in his arms so I just stumbled forward through the living room and into the hall. The kitchen was directly opposite the living room, only a very small space of hallway separated the two doorways. Easy peasy. Hah! As if.

My eyes were blurry and my sense of direction was way off. I nearly killed myself twice because I tripped over shoes and random objects that were scattered haphazardly throughout the hallway. _Did someone break in last night and just throw shoes around? _

I made it to the kitchen in one piece, but the moment I set foot over the threshold I was attacked by blinding light that shone in through the blinds. Blindly stumbling to where I hoped the cabinets were located I ripped open the small wooden door and shoved my hand into the dark recesses of the storage unit, fumbling for the sinus tablets that were always at hand when I needed them. Bottle, bottle, plastic, glass, cardboard, cardboard, CARTON!!! Hallelujah!!!

Slamming the door shut, wincing and stumbling over to a different part of the kitchen I grabbed a glass from the drying rack and all but ripped the faucet off as I let the water steam into the glass. In a flash I gulped down the two tablets I had ripped from the carton and then finally; sweet relief.

Sighing with relief I headed back to the living room, carefully stepping over the scattered objects and blinking in the morning sunlight. I could make out Jacob's silhouette on the couch, the rise and fall of his chest showed that he was still asleep and that my racket in the kitchen had not woken him.

I moved further into the room and kneeled in front of the couch. I wasn't going to lie down again, not after the wonderful nap I had on the floor.

I was so lucky, I have Jacob, my wonderful Jacob and he loved me, unconditionally. I didn't have worries, not anymore. I didn't need to worry about anything except myself and Jacob. He hated it when I did worry but I always worried about him.

I leant my head forward and kissed him on the cheek, feeling the blistering heat from his cheek cling to my lips. He smiled in his sleep, his eyes crinkled at the corners and dimples appeared in his cheeks. He was so much like a young boy still, a young boy trapped in a young man's world and I wanted to protect him from his fears and his worries.

Once, when we had first met, he had told me that he didn't like what he had become, I didn't want that, I wanted him to be at peace with himself. Very fortune cookie-ish but it's the truth. The night that he had showed me his werewolf form I fell in love with him all over again, he was adorable, a small giant bear, but very cute and so sweet. When I felt down he would phase and do stupid little tricks like roll over or chase his tail to cheer me up.

I ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, like I had done so many times before, and Jacob pressed his head up into my hand making quiet little noise that were close to purring. I giggled as he continued to make these odd sounding noises. I sat down on the pillow we had been sleeping on when I felt my legs start to cramp from the kneeling,

Jacob's eyes flew open as I dropped my hand from his hair. He was so breathtakingly rugged sometimes, especially when he woke up all disheveled and confused. He smiled sleepily like he always did and the butterflies took flight in my stomach. I had to stop myself from gasping out loud.

"Hey." He said softly. His voice rumbled through my body and I could feel my knees shake and wobble even though I was sitting down. _Damn. _

"Hey." I breathed, making eye contact. Fireworks went off in my stomach and I could just imagine Jacob's face if he could read minds.

"How you feeling?" he asked, using the same rumbling tone.

"Better, thanks." I looked away and leant my head on the side of the couch. "Too damn cute." I mumbled to myself. Jacob chuckled and my face flushed bright red. Stupid werewolf.

We stayed like that for ages, Jacob and I, comfortably quiet. I felt like kissing him, again, and it was getting hard to deny temptation. Obviously my hormones were doing great. I knew that he wouldn't let me kiss him now either, last night's rejection still fresh in my mind. But I could see it, how it would happen; I would move towards him slowly and surely, taking my time but keeping eye contact, he would most probably just stare at me like he'd seen me for the first time. When we were barely an inch apart I would wrap my arms around his neck and then he would look into my eyes, I'd look into his, and he'd hold me tighter and then-

"Grace? Yoohoo, Gahracie?" a husky, familiar voice snapped me out of my daydream. Maybe if I ignored reality Jacob or I could go back to daydream Jacob.

"Gracie, I know you're awake." He sang next to my ear, his hair tickling my jaw making me gasp and swoon on the inside. Oh, happy days!

"No, you don't" l whispered back, trying hard not to show any expression, but a smile pulled at my lips and I couldn't stop the grin, or the giggle, that escaped.

Then, without any warning, Jacob started tickling me. AHHH!!!!!

"AHHHHH!!!! NOOOO! DON'T TICKLE ME!!!!AHAHHAHAHA!!!! JACOB! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" his fingers were flying up and down my sides, deftly avoiding my clumsy attempts at swatting his hands away.

He stopped long enough to slide down onto the ground next to me and to pull me closer. We just stared at each other.

. o5 . Ready To Pounce [Jacob]

Something in her eyes made me sit up straight and stare at her. She seemed so wild; her eyes looked like she was ready to eat me, like she was a predator and I was her prey, so determined.

She crawled into my lap and I had to pull back a bit or else I would have attacked her with kisses. This was a weird weekend, but I wasn't really complaining. Her arms came up to my face and her hands traced down my face to rest on my shoulders and lovingly she tangled them in my hair.

I was transfixed, I couldn't look away. This change in her being made me curious, never before had I seen her eyes so…so…so wild! She looked so good with her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. But the one thing that attracted my attention was her lips, the way they curved and dipped; how the corners would pull up every time she inhaled and the pout that formed as she exhaled.

I could almost hear the blood rushing through her body and an animal instinct awoke; I wanted to _feel_ this rush.

As if she could read my mind she pounced forward, pushing me down, and proceeded to bestow feather-light kisses all over my face. I held her face still.

"What are you doing?" she moaned. I winked at her, and then I kissed her.

Electricity and fire blazed through my whole body as she kissed me back. I could feel her trembling under hands as I trailed them up her back. I could feel her tiny hands grab my shirt and tug urgently; a shadow's shadow would barely fit between us.

She was driving me insane; her hands were playing with the hem of my shirt and then the button on my jeans. She was pushing me closer to the edge and I could barely control myself. Where the _hell_ had this been?

[Grace]

Air, I need to breathe, again. Screw breathing!

I felt my face grow cold as Jacob lifted his head from mine and for a second I couldn't see anything except blinding light. I heard Jacob growl.

"Don't want to suffocate you." He spoke, cheekily nibbling at my jaw. I could hear my heart and I could feel it in my throat. That wasn't very normal. My breathing was short and ragged and I could feel it hitch every few beats.

He was straddling me, leaning down with this mischievous look in his eyes. That's as good a sign as any for us to continue. I pushed myself up off the ground to kiss him again but he pulled back.

"Catch your breath, Grace. I don't want you to pass out." He chuckled as he gently pushed me back down.

"Why? I'm fit as a fox." I countered but he chuckled again before correcting me.

"That's 'fit as a horse'." He winked.

"Whatever." I grumbled. Who was he to tell me to breathe like a normal person? I'm fine. I didn't need to breathe when he was around.

"Your breathing regular again?" he inquired like a know-it-all.

"Jaco-"he cut me off with another mind-blowing kiss. Before I could properly register what was going on he pinned me to the floor and I could feel the hard floor underneath. Usually he wouldn't be pressing this hard.

Distracted by the harsh and urgent force that Jacob was using I was able to clear my head a bit. I was more aware of what was going on around us.

Jacob was pushed to the back of my mind when a sudden crunching sound came from outside. Oh no! What if someone's coming? Eek! The sound was coming closer, the crunching switched to the creaking of wood as something relatively heavy moved onto the patio. It sounded like footsteps. I froze. Sugar!

I was too aware of Jacob's unrelenting kisses, the pounding in my ears and the fact that someone might actually find us in this uh…position: my legs wrapped around him, his hands on my butt and the way that he was kissing me. Uh yeah, that looks real innocent. When the sound stopped I knew that whoever it was, was about to knock and/ barge in.

"Jacob." I said against his lips, wide-eyed.

He ignored me and just continued, and to be honest I was very tempted to just ignore whoever it was in favour of kissing him a little longer.

"JACOB!" someone shouted from outside. Then they started pounding on the door.

Growling, Jacob ignored the intrusion. Men, geez. The pounding continued until I was dizzy.

"Jacob!" I tried again. I tried to shove him off me or to get him to at least get his hands off my ass. He growled again but this time he moved his hands up to my waist. Yes, freedom.

"Jacob! Open Up!" it was Seth. Okay, at least it wasn't Billy. That'd be weird.

Jacob pulled away and I gasped as the cool air filled my lungs, he rolled off of me and stood up. My eyes traveled to his figure, his messed up hair, the evident red marks all over his lips and neck, his wrinkled shirt and his jean clad legs. Wait a minute, why are his jeans unbuttoned and why do I feel so chilly. Looking down I found that I wasn't wearing my blouse anymore. What. The. Hell?!?!?!?!? Was I that distracted?

"Okay. What just happened?" I managed to croak out. Jacob looked at me then his pants. He looked back to me before running a hand through his hair he winked at her.

"There's an animal in you, Gracie, an animal." to emphasize this he mock growled at me, making his hands claws.

Another round of knocking came from the door and Jacob stretched as he lazily strolled to open the door.

"Uh, Jacob, your pants." I pointed to his jeans. A blush creeped up my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Seth knows what to expect." He said matter of factly before nodding to my discarded shirt that lay on the couch. "You might want to put something on, though." Cheeky bugger.

I scrambled for my shirt as Jacob opened the door.

"Don't worry Grace, I'm not coming in, I just need your boyfriend for a little while." Seth spoke from the door, politely not coming in. He was a gentleman.

"Sure Seth, just bring him back before midnight." I called from the couch as I buttoned up the last few buttons.

"I have no say in this?" Jacob came over and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later, Grace."

[Jacob]

Grace's eyes widened as she saw the picnic in the middle of my backyard (a.k.a. the forest). In a small clearing lay a crisp white sheet with various baskets and plates on it; another white sheet was hung from the trees to form a canopy, from the canopy hung tiny feather butterflies. The plants and colourful flowers all shimmered as the sun's rays shone on the morning dew. It was still chilly and I had just woken Grace up for breakfast.

"So, do you like it?" I asked as I handed her a couple of daisies that I had picked earlier. I hadn't slept for long because I wanted to make it perfect.

She looked from me to the daisies and then to the picnic, she still looked really surprised.

"Like it?' she squeaked. She looked at me and then she flung herself at me in a bear hug.

"I take that as a 'yes' then." I chuckle at her childish antics. Unwrapping her arms from around my neck I lead her over to the awaiting picnic. She hesitated when we approached canopy, but followed me in.

She twirled around a few times, squealing like a little girl. I watched her and knew that this was it, the time was right.

"Grace, please take a seat." I held her till she stopped swaying. She looked at me as if to say: 'Should I be afraid?', but she obeyed, sitting on a pile of pillows.

"Okay, well here goes." I paced around a bit, facing her I said: "Grace, I've fallen so hard and I don't want to get back up without you. I want you to be with me forever, longer than forever!" I kneeled in front of her, I felt my heart thump loudly when I took her hands in mine. "Grace, will you marry me?"


End file.
